


What's in a Name?

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Langly wakes up bored. Conversation ensues.





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

What's in a Name? by Surreal

I'm bored. This actually came to me in the shower this morning.

What's in a Name?  
by Surreal  
Feedback:   
Pairing: L/B  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: All About Yves, but just a hint.  
Archive: Whoever wants it.  
Summary: Langly wakes up bored. Conversation ensues.  
Formatting note: It's just dialogue, back and forth between the two. Starts with Langly, and just trades off.

* * *

"Lover."

"Hmm? What'd you say, Ree?"

"Just thinking. What we call each other."

"Oh."

"Partner."

"Significant other."

"Fuck buddy."

"Hey! You know that doesn't apply here, babe."

"Hmmm. Minion?"

"Hmph. How about, companion."

"Boyfriend."

"We are not twelve years old, Ringo. I will *not* call you my boyfriend."

"Wuss."

"Is that your next title?"

"No. I'm calling you a wuss because that's what you're being. How about...spousal unit?"

"Sure, why not? Ummm...duet."

"What, like in music? Ok--ay...other half."

"Soul-mate."

"Sexual Promiscuity Prevention Device."

"*WHAT??*"

"You heard me. Your turn."

"Consort."

"Nice. Person of same sex sharing living quarters."

"That's a bit...long."

"So?"

"Okay. Ball and chain."

"Bluebeard."

"That's NOT funny!! It took me almost a week to get that damn paint out."

"Heh heh heh. Alter ego."

"Better half."

"Pet."

"Cosset."

"Crony."

"I'll pass on that one. Err...man after one's own heart?"

"Boring. Walking erection?"

"Hey, I'm *trying* to keep it in the endearment area here. I thought that's what you were doing."

"Bed-fellow."

"That's too easy. Intimate."

"Lump of affection."

"How charming." <pause> "Soul."

"Heart."

"Passion."

"Mate."

"Perfect."

<whispered> "Love you, John."

"Love you too, Ringo. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay." <pause> "Love."

~~*~~

End.

  
Archived: July 08, 2001 


End file.
